Smackdown Maddness
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: Ever since their debut on Smackdown, The Corre had already picked out their targets-Christina and Selina. But with their family background, this would be a recipe for epic awesomness. What would come out as the end result?
1. Chapter 1

**Lana: Yeah, yeah, yeah I know what your thinking: That I shouldn't be on my laptop making new fics and then I should be studying, right? Well, I couldn't help myself :D :D Enjoy :D**

**.x.**

"Great—another Smackdown, another day for me to kick some ass," Said Christina as she entered the Smackdown Divas locker room ready for her tag match where she was facing off against LayCool.

"You said it Chrissy," Her (many) best girlfriend's (who is also her tag team partner) Selina said as she entered in not to long after Christina.

"Yeah—somebody needs to slap the taste out of LayCool—they're annoying as fuck," Christina said.

"Also I couldn't believe that Alexia and Sharina won NXT season 3," Selina commented. "Yeah, but they're over on Raw so we don't have to deal with them," Christina said with a huge smile on her face.

"Uh guys, I just received some news," Commented Jessica as she entered the locker room.

"What?" LayCool decided to forfeit their match?" Selina asked.

"No—apparently Barrett's on SD now since he apparently got kicked out of Nexus," Jessica said.

"Aww man this sucks," Christina said. "Looks like I'm getting my ass kicked about fourteen thousand times," She added.

"He doesn't probably even know you're John's sister," Jessica said.

"He probably knows everything and we just know," Christina commented that made Selina and Jessica laugh a little bit.

"This Divas tag team match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, Michelle McCool & Layla, LayCool!"

When they're theme started up, Michelle and Layla were doing their normal entrances, carrying their Slammies and when they were in the ring, they were acting like freaking brats.

_**You gotta help me out  
It's all a blur last night  
We need a taxi  
'Cause you're hung over and I'm broke**_

"And their opponents, first, from Aiken, South Carolina Selina!"

_Waking Up in Vegas _by _Katy Perry _started as Selina made her entrance wearing a Cobra Starship Smash it Up T-Shirt, Tripp Black Lace Up and Chains Pants and Red Black Silver Plaid Knot Flats. When she entered the ring, she posed for the fans and waited for Christina.

_**In the next three minutes if I don't get a drink  
You ain't seein pink, you ain't seein pink  
In the next two minutes if I don't get a sip  
You ain't get shit, you ain't get shit  
In the next minute if I don't get a shot  
We ain't getting hot, we ain't getting hot  
In the next five seconds if I don't get a glass  
You ain't getting ass, boy don't even ask**_

"And her opponent, from West Newbury, Massachusetts Christina!"

_Drank _by _Girlicious _played as Christina made her entrance, wearing a Invader Zim Gir loves Monkey t-shirt, Short Turquoise Purple Reversible Petticoat and Vans Black and Grey Checkers X-High Tops. When she entered the ring, she posed for the fans then the ref signalled for the bell to ring for the match to begin.

**FF Towards the End**

After hitting her finisher, Christina made the pinfall on a fallen Layla and gotten the one two three. "Here are your winners Selina and Christina!"

When they were announced the winners, the ref raised both of their hands in victory as the two Smackdown Divas celebrated a little bit in the ring, until a theme started up. "See, I told you that the stupid ass Corre would show their faces!" Christina said as she turned her attention to Selina.

"Yeah yeah yeah did I disagree with you?" Selina asked, then added, "and besides where _is _Corre exactly?"

Christina quickly looked at the top of the ramp and saw _no one. _"Crap!" Christina said. "I'm screwed!" She added, then she felt presence behind her, so her and Selina turned around and saw Wade, Justin, Heath & Rycklon Stephens (aka: Ezekiel Jackson) basically shooting death daggers to the two Divas—and a little more towards Christina.

"Uh, hi guys," Christina said then just two seconds later her and Selina was trying to make a break for it to get out of the ring but Rycklon grabbed Selina's hair and dragged her more into the ring, while Wade grabbed Christina's hair and dragged her more into the ring and then did the Wasteland on the twenty eight year old, and then waited for Rycklon to do his finishing move on Selina—but he didn't get the chance because someone came to the ring and started fighting off all four members of The Corre, and when that was finished, him and Selina had picked up Christina and brought up towards the back.

**Few Minutes Later**

"Damn, why the hell do I have a headache?" Christina asked as she held her head.

"That was because Barrett basically did Wasteland on you," Jessica stated.

"C'mom—I told you I was going to end up like John when The Corre or whatever the fuck they're calling themselves basically tries to end my fucking career," Christina said. "Oh by the way, who the fuck got be out of the ring, I heard from trainers that I had someone out of the ring," She added.

"That would be Selina and Paul," Jessica said.

"Her father Paul?" Christina asked, referring to Selina's dad Paul Wight or as known to the WWE Universe as The Big Show.

"How many Pauls are there on Smackdown?" Jessica asked, sounding like she was dealing with a idiot.

Christina thought about it for a few minutes before saying, "Good point,"

"So what are you going to do about The Corre shit?" Jessica asked.

"Eh, I don't know," Christina thought about it for a few minutes before saying, "Oh, I get it," She added before running to a direction, "Cena where the fuck are you going!" Jessica called after as she ran after the West Newbury native.

"Hey Olivia, can I ask you something?" Christina asked as soon as she stepped into the office of Smackdown GM Olivia DiBiase.

"Because of what happened out there, you want a match against Barrett next week, right?" Olivia asked.

"H-How did you know?" Christina asked.

"Trust me sweetheart, usually whenever you come in here, you usually ask for a match, and this is no different," Olivia asked.

"Oh yeah," Christina said with a little laugh. "Good thing too because just like a few minutes ago or something Barrett came in and demanded a match against you," Olivia said.

"Really?" Christina asked.

"Yeah—it was actually a tag match—hope you don't mind," Olivia said.

"Any type of match that would allow me to beat the holy hell out of the British dumbass is good for me," Christina said.

"You are _seriously _like John when it comes to Wade, huh?" Olivia asked.

"Hey, like brother like sister right?" Christina asked then laughed a little bit. "Anyways, mind telling me the match deets?" She asked.

"Sure, basically it's a tag match where it's a partner of his choosing and a partner of your choosing, also there would be some little promo vignettes about who you choose as a partner," Olivia said.

"Man you are a good GM," Christina commented.

"Yeah—I keep on hearing that," Olivia said with a little smirk on her face.

"Is that it for the match wise?" Christina asked.

"Yeah—you can leave," Olivia said then when Christina left the office, she was met up with Selina. "So what did the boss woman say?" Selina asked.

"Well—she told me that I'm in a tag match against Barrett—a match where _he _requested nonetheless," Christina said.

"He requested a match against you?" Selina asked. "Shouldn't it been the other way around?" She asked.

"Yeah—I thought that too but…yeah," Christina said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Do you at least get to choose your own partner?" Selina asked.

"Yeah—but so does he to," Christina replied.

"Do you have a good choice or choices to be your partner?" Selina asked.

"Probably," Christina said with a shrug of her shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ready for your match Chrissy?" Selina asked as her and Christina were hanging out in the Divas locker room for another week of Smackdown tapings.

"Yeah I gotta say I am a little bit," Christina said honestly. "but I wonder who that British loser is picking," She said then went into thought mode.

"I don't know, but do _you _have a partner in mind?" Selina asked.

"Yeah, and he'll be glad to kick Barrett's ass," Christina said.

"…Phil?" Selina asked.

"No—I hate that guy, but it's someone better," Christina said.

"Christina, mind if I get your thoughts about your tag match with The Corre leader Wade Barrett later on tonight where you both get to choose your own partner?" Asked Todd as they came up to Christina who was currently getting ready for the match.

"Well for the match itself, I would _love _to beat the living daylights out of Barrett for what he did towards Cena during his leadership with Nexus and—" She was cut off by her cell phone playing. "I'm sorry," She said as she grabbed her phone. "Yo, you got Christina what's up?"

…

"you seriously wanna be my tag partner tonight?" She asked.

…

"Alright sure, I'll see you out there tonight," She said as she hung up. "oh, and if your next question was who _is _my partner, well you get to see him later on tonight," Then she left.

"This tag match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, The Corre!"

The Corre's theme song started up as the 4-membered group walked down the ramp. When they entered the ring, they did their pose then waited for Christina.

_**In the next three minutes if I don't get a drink  
You ain't seein pink, you ain't seein pink  
In the next two minutes if I don't get a sip  
You ain't get shit, you ain't get shit  
**__**In the next minute if I don't get a shot  
We ain't getting hot, we ain't getting hot  
In the next five seconds if I don't get a glass  
You ain't getting ass, boy don't even ask**_

"and her opponent, first, from West Newbury, Massachusetts Christina!"

_Drank _started as Christina made her entrance, wearing a purple tank top, black jean capris that ended to her knees and white and black sneakers. When Christina was at the end of the stage, she waited until her theme song faded out, placed a smirk on her face then another theme started, and it made all the fans bizerk.

_**Alpha Dog!**_

"and her tag team partner from West Newbury, Massachusetts John Cena!"

When his theme started he went and did his normal entrance and when he reached Christina she also went and slid in the ring and posed for the fans. When both of them were done with their entrances, there was a period of silence before seeing who Barrett had chosen as his tag partner, and when it was Gabriel the ref signalled for the bell to ring for the match to begin.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When it came close to the end of the match, when John pulled off the AA on Barrett, instead of pinning Barrett, he decided to tag in Christina, who instantly went to the top rope and did her signature moonsault and got the one two three.

"Here are your winners Christina and John Cena!"

Christina's theme started as her and John each had their hands raised and celebrated a little bit in the ring, then headed to the back.

"Thanks for being my partner out there John," Christina said as her and John were in the back.

"Hey, anything for my sister," John said. "but what does The Corre have with you?" He asked.

"Well maybe because they somehow know that you're my brother so that would automatically put a target on my back.

"that would pretty much be understandable but what do they have with Selina by trying to attack her last week?" John asked.

"Since apparently they have some beef with Paul, they basically decide to try and attack his daughter," Christina said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"that's just low, why would you attack someone's daughter like that, or at least try to?" John asked.

"That's The Corre for ya," Christina said, "because even though they said that there's no leader, I have a feeling they're going to be turning out to be the original Nexus and basically attack everyone that they find a 'threat', and we all know that basically Barrett only had The Corre as friends, everyone else basically hates his guts," She added, not knowing that someone from The Corre was listening to what she was saying.


End file.
